Garret Lynas
Basic Information: Name: Garret Mason Lynas Previously also known as: The Omnipresent Homeless Affiliation: Marine (Soldier) Rank:Cabin Boy Crew: Navigator for The Paragon Marines Backstory: Being raised on a quiet island in the South Blue, Garret was a quiet soul, living more in his mind than in the real world. This was to the point that Garret couldn't get a job and lived, scrounging from what was brought home. For 5 years. Now yes this made the boy was 15, but his mother was fed up with the 15 year old's presence, to the point that he was kicked out of his home with only the clothes on his back. This snapped something into Garret. This led to Garret being dubbed "The Omnipresent Homeless" Enraged by this mockery, the now 16 year old grabbed a sharp item that still hasn't been identified and assaulted the local pub owner because the pub owner refused to serve an Aristotle of the most ping-pong tiddly in the nuclear sub to a minor. The pub owner was rather weak willed and threw up at the sight of his blood then passed out. The owner's wife came outside, wondering about what happened, saw the mess and went back inside. Then a few of the pub patrons came outside, as they were upset about not being able to get any booze because the pub owner's wife was a strict non-alcoholic to the point of refusing to look at the substance. The patrons were understandably angry to a degree, and so they chose to take it out on Garret. Upon seeing this violent outburst, the pub owner's wife rang the Marines. The Marines managed to split up the fight, if you can call it that, and handed out more than a few pints to ease the Patrons. Garret let his emotions flow and unveiled everything about his life so far, and begged to be taken with them and become a Marine to leave the island. The 5 Marines that were present decided to confer about it in the pub, so that Garret couldn't over-hear, leaving him with a book about Marine fighting. "If you want to be a Marine, then pick a style from this book, it has every style documented, even the secret agencies, okay son?" Garret nodded, and leafed through the book focusing on looks over practicality at first, then practicality over looks when the Marines returned, brandishing a cap for Garret, bringing a wide smile to his face, as they walked off together. That was the last time Mr and Mrs. Lynas ever saw their son and loved every second of it. Garret stayed with those five Marines for the next 10 years, slowly teaching Garret some very weak forms of Rokushiki, totalling up to being able to muster up a barely noticeable Tekkai and a short slight breeze Rankyaku, a good but rarely, possibly never used sprint which was the result of failed Soru training and knowledge on how to jump high. The five Marines were killed in action, on the tenth anniversary of their meeting with Garret. In utter despair, Garret stockpiled some supplies and made a small raft that managed to make it to the next island... Combat Style: Category:Marines Category:Player